


This Diary Belongs to...

by Gigi_29



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #Screwed if any of my friends or family find out, F/M, I'm popular why am I here?, Idk yet tho b/c if any friends find this #screwed, Joyce and Hop are in love and you can't convince me otherwise, Max is pretty much half of my friend's personalities in a nutshell, Mike and El are the most in love people of all time PERIOD!, Post Season 2, What Was I Thinking?, everyone is happy, maybe some sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_29/pseuds/Gigi_29
Summary: El, Max and Nancy are the coolest girls in Hawkins, even if they don't know it. Follow the three most badass women of all time through the summer of 1985. A summer filled with laughs, love, friendship, danger and some truly strange things. Thankfully, they have their Karen Wheeler gifted diarys to write every little detail down in!*Pretty much my predictions for what is going down in Season 3*





	This Diary Belongs to...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m new here. So, I guess you should get know some things about the fresh meat with a long ass authors note: 
> 
> 1\. If any of my friends somehow find out about this I’m screwed. Like, legit screwed. They will probably disown me if I’m honest. I think I’m what people would consider a “secret nerd.” I don’t like to think that I’m “in the popular crowd” but all my friends are those sort of people. Don’t get me wrong, I love then all so, so, so very much! But, most of them think Riverdale is better than Stranger Things...I play three sports, (my real life experiences with those will be referenced in this story) like Rap music, and live in the suburbs. So yay, I’m a basic American Eagle wearing, Brunch eating,Frappuccino drinking white girl if there ever was one.  
> 2\. I’m a busy girl! I’m a Freshman in High School, have school 5 days a week, work on Thursday night, and have (unfortunately) packed weekends. So, don’t panic if you don’t get an update every day. No, I’m not dead, and most importantly, I’M OKAY!!!!  
> 2.I’m not really into Sci Fi, or supernatural stuff for that matter. But I absolutely love Stranger Things! After my bff (who is also a secret nerd) introduced me to the show over winter break, I dedicated the final week of 2017 to binging both seasons and, let me just say. The hype is real, the actors are amazing, and the boys are attractive in the weirdest way possible. This story is sorta my predictions for ST3, but told through the Diary’s of the three most badass girls to ever badass, El/Jane Hopper, (Idk what her name is right now lol.) Max Mayfield and Nancy Wheeler. I’m really gonna try, if it’s not good or out of character I’ll just drop it, i don’t wanna disappoint any of the diehard fans! To quote Dua Lipa “practice makes perfect”. So without further ado.
> 
> Oh, Ps: There may or may not be some suggestivy stuff in here. But I’m keeping it T for now. If you ever attend/attended any high school ever at a point in your life, then you know what goes down lol. Don’t worry though, it’s gonna be super tasteful and sweet and romantic if there is some stuff; because, if we know anything, it’s that the Stranger Things boys LOVE AND RESPECT THEIR WOMEN. 
> 
> PPS: If you have any suggestions or ideas, you can always email me at gagasottile@gmail.com. Happy reading my loves!  
> PPPS: The grammar and repetition of any words are screwed up on purpose for all of El’s entries.

June 6th, 1985  
Dear Dairy,  
Today was Mike and everyone else's last day of school. Which means one thing (or two, I always forget) (Hopper taught me how to use these, they are called parnethesus, it’s for when you want to say words that aren’t part of the “bigger story” whatever that means…...Wait, what was I talking about? Ohhhhhhhh yay.) SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HERE! (that’s called emphasis, my best friend Max taught me that.) Max and me used to be not friends, but once she told me that she liked Lucas, not Mike we are (or is it became??) friends. We have sleepovers every Friday and listen to Michael Jackson and Cyndi Lauper and curl and braid our hair. Plus she teaches me to act like a real girl, like the ones in Teen Beat, that's my favorite magazine. Tonight I'm meeting all my friend’s at Stevie’s house for a big high school “rager”. That's what Dustin told me High School parties are called on my talkie walkie last night. Everyone groaned in the background, but I find him so funny! I like Dustin, he’s my 5th favorite boy in the world. Behind Mike, Hopper, Stevie and Willy. He’s so so so super funny, and he always makes me laugh when he makes the tiger noise with his mouth. He sounds like He-Man’s pet kitty, Cringer. Hopper is letting me go to the rager because Mrs. Byers will be there watching Will and John. I only told Willy, but I think that our parents like each other. Whenever we go to the Byers for supper, Hop and Joyce disappear for a few minutes and come back all sweaty and gross. John always tells me and Will to wait outside, and he always puts his music on “to drown out the noise”. I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, Will says I will when I’m older...but then again, John has “always been a weirdo.” At least that's what Willy and Lucas say.  
Right now I’m picking out my outfit for the Rager. Thanks to Nancy, Mike’s older sister I have many many many many MANY pretty bookinis to wear in the pool and the quarry with the party.  
Last week Max helped me to pick out a bitchin' outfit so that we “can blow our men away.” Which BTW (that's a abbreviation, Hopper taught me that too) makes no sense. Why would we want to hurt our boyfriends by blowing them away? I love Mike! In the end, me and Max decided to wear our matching bookinis, hers pink and mine blue. We are also going to tease our hair and wear matching eyeshadow and flip flops. Okay, okay, I have to go. :( Hopper just yelled at me that if I’m not ready for Stevie’s party in 20 minutes than I can't go. I’ll finish telling you about the party tomorrow diary. Oh, one more thing, I hope mike does that thing with his mouth that we do sometimes when he gets all red. It makes me feel so good and happy, it’s like how I feel all the time now, but only better. I’ll ttyl diary, this party is gonna be totally tubular! 

Hugs&Kissss,  
El or Jane or Eleven Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll prob be back on Monday or Tuesday night. Until then, Bye! Please, please please leave a comment, I'm a very needy person.


End file.
